Trimming the Elphaba Tree
by TheWarrior12
Summary: When there are no more Lurlinemas trees left to trim, Galinda gets creative, and Elphaba becomes the subject of her roommate's decoration needs. Oneshot. Gelphie.


**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a: Elphaba and Glinda romance) if you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is K+: **There is some brief suggestiveness and innuendo bits in this story, but it wouldn't be "Wicked" without some.

**Author Note:** This oneshot is set after Popular. Also I would also like to dedicate this story to VickiHeartGelphie for giving me the idea for this oneshot. Enjoy the story and Happy Holidays. Also, remember, feedback on the story or tips on how I can improve my writing are always welcome.

**Trimming the Elphaba Tree**

It was a chilly winter day at Shiz University. Most students hurried from one building to another, for they didn't want to linger in the arctic like coldness any longer than they had to. Only Avaric and Fiyero loitered around outside, so they could throw snowballs at students who walked by a little too close.

Elphaba was done with her classes for the day, so she spent her time sitting at her desk; her nose was buried in some sort of book that was so thick it rivaled a dictionary.

"What a peaceful afternoon," Elphaba noted happily.

Suddenly the green girl's roommate, Galinda, rushed into their room. She stamped her foot against the floor in great frustration. She then let out an overzealous sigh of disappointment, as she flopped upon her excessively pink bed.

"I spoke too soon," Elphaba whispered just quiet enough, so Galinda couldn't hear her.

When the blonde realized her upsetting situation went unnoticed, she lifted her head, and said, "Well, Miss Elphaba, aren't you going to ask me why I am so distress?"

"I wasn't planning on it," the green girl admitted as she turned a page of her massive book. She didn't even look up as she continued to read.

"Oh, but Elphie's it's an emergency!" Galinda exclaimed. She placed the back of her hand over her forehead like she was about to faint.

Elphaba closed her book, for she knew she wasn't going to get anymore reading done when Galinda was so fretful. "What is this crisis? Did you run out of makeup, or maybe your favorite dress has an unwanted blemish on it?"

Galinda tilted her head to one side and then the other in thought. "Well if those things happened that would be an emergency as well, but I went, not too long ago, to get Lurlinemas tree for our dorm room and they're complete sold out!"

"No big lost, we don't need a tree," Elphaba answered, with a shrug of her shoulders, and went to open her book again.

Galinda raced over to the green girl's side, and placed her hand on the book to stop Elphaba from reading. "You truly don't understand the seriousness of this Miss Elphaba. I already bought all the trimmings for the tree. I wanted to decorate it so badly!"

Elphaba could only give her a sympathetic smile. "I don't know what to tell you, my sweet."

Galinda let out a pout, for a moment or so, before her eyes lit up with an idea as she gazed deeply at Elphaba. "Well, I could always decorate something similar to a tree."

"What else could you decorate that is similar to a green tree?" Elphaba asked with a cackle. Her laugh died in her throat when she saw her blonde roommate staring at her with such intensity. Just then it hit the emerald girl like a ton of brinks what Galinda was thinking about decorating instead of a tree. "Oh no you don't! You are NOT decorating me! Get that out of your clothing obsessed mind right now. I was already 'Galindafied' once."

"Oh, Elphie, please you're the ideal replacement. I mean you are green, like a tree, and with that hat I gave to you gives you the prefect point… just like a tree." Galinda ended her sentence by flicking the black hat Elphaba was wearing to prove her point.

The green girl only gazed hard at her perky roommate. "No, I will not fall for another of your cruel hoaxes."

"It's not a hoax. It's just I don't want to waste all these decorations." Galinda answered by taking out a fairly large box from under her bed. "I don't want to wait until the next holiday to use them." Elphaba noticed most of the ornaments and trim were pink or had high amounts of glitter or sparkles. "Please Elphie do this for me! You don't have to wear the trim outside. I just want to see how they look. It will make me ever so sad if I can't keep up my tradition of trimming a Lurlinemas tree. Oh please I thought we were friends." Elphaba had to admit Galinda looked absolutely adorable when she pouted.

"We are friends," Elphaba countered. She pondered this idea of being trimmed in her mind, and then after giving the matter a little though answered with a less than thrilled groan, "Fine you can decorate me. But if you tell anyone about this…I'll get you, my sweet, make certain of that."

A chill of alarm and excitement passed over Galinda's body once her green roommate had said that last line. But Galinda only answered by exclaiming in pure joy and hugging Elphaba quickly in a sign of gratitude.

"Thank you so much Elphie. You don't know how much this means to me," Galinda answered as she took the green girl's hands and stood her up. "Now stand there and let me do the rest. It's time to trim the Elphaba tree!" The blonde then began to dig through her box of decorations as she hummed a sweet tune.

The first thing Galinda took out, from the box, was a bright pink sparking garland. She wrapped it around Elphaba's waist a few times, so it looked like she was wearing a belt. Galinda then took out a second garland made from popcorn. She placed this one over both of Elphaba's shoulders.

"Hmm, what's next?" Galinda pondered, to herself, as she looked over the ornaments that littered everywhere in her container.

"At least you're feeding me for this trimming," Elphaba responded as she began to eat the popcorn on the string.

"No eating that!" Galinda scolded playfully. She swatted the green hand away from the garland.

"Well then don't put food around my neck," the green girl retorted, as she sneaked another couple pieces of popcorn once the blonde had turned her back to her again.

"Time to light things up," With those words Galinda wrapped a series of lights around Elphaba. The green girl was sure that the blonde had every color of the rainbow and then some when it came to the lights. The green girl had to admit they looked quite beautiful.

"Now time for some ornaments," Galinda declared as she began to hook some on to Elphaba's clothes.

"Be careful, some of those ornaments have sharps hooks," the green girl warned her when she noticed just how many Galinda was fastening to her attire. She also observed most were quite frilly and had much lace to them. 'How did I ever agree to this?' Elphaba questioned herself. Her eyes then became fixed on Galinda who, even now, looked to be an image of perfection. 'Oh yeah _she_ asked me. I can't say no to _her_.'

"I am aware of the hooks. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours," Galinda answered, as she looked Elphaba up and down in approval. She then took out a couple of candy-canes and placed them, so they were hanging off of Elphaba's fingers. The green girl raised an eyebrow before unwrapping one and began eating it.

"Elphie stop eating the decorations!" Galinda reprimand, as she snatched the candy from the green girl's hand. When the blonde realized it was beyond saving she let out a vexed sigh and handed the candy back to Elphaba.

"Can you blame me? They are tasty decorations," Elphaba answered. But Galinda seemed to forget the whole ordeal, in a matter of seconds, as she let out a joyous shriek when she found an item she was looking for. She bent down and in turn gave the green girl a show of _her goodies_. 'Speaking of tasty…' Elphaba whispered to herself.

Galinda pulled out a frilly pink fluff ball. Elphaba couldn't really tell if that was supposed to be an ornament, but she merely rolled her eyes and let Galinda attach it to already overcrowded attire.

"Oh Elphie you're making me so happy right now. Thank you ever so much for letting me decorate you." Galinda declared as she placed a hand on her heart before secretly thinking, 'The only thing better would be decorating you in your birthday suit, Elphie, my dear.'

Elphaba couldn't believe how much tinsel was attached to her clothes. Then again she was being trimmed by Galinda. The green girl would bet her favorite science book that Galinda had a secret supply of tinsel just in case of emergency."

Just then Galinda clapped her hands in enthusiasm when she came upon the star that would have the place of honor at the top of a tree. Galinda gave the star a kiss which was bizarre gesture to the green girl before she motioned Elphaba to lean down a bit, so she could place the star on top of Elphaba's hat. Once that was completed the blonde clapped her hands in cheerfulness.

"Are we done?" Elphaba asked, as she motioned with her hands to show just how much she was covered with decorations.

"Well..." Galinda bit her bottom lip, in contemplation, as she took something out from her desk and hid it behind her back. "I do have one last finishing touch." The blonde then, quick as a bunny, tied the last item to Elphaba's hat.

Elphaba couldn't see the item for the brim of her hat hid what the item truly was, but the green girl merely turned around and looked in the mirror. She soon saw what this last object was…a piece of mistletoe.

Before Elphaba could think twice, Galinda closed the gap between them and was only inches from her. The blonde batted her eyelashes as she twirled a piece of her golden hair between her fingers. "Oh look at that! It's mistletoe. Do you know Miss Elphaba that when two people are under mistletoe they must kiss? If they don't, their luck will desert them."

"Is that so?" Elphaba asked in a sly tone. "Well I don't want to have my luck desert me."

She then leaned in close and connected her lips with Galinda's pink ones. It was a gentle kiss and led both young women to wrap their arms around each other.

Once they parted Elphaba let a smirk from upon her lips as she added, "Not to mention I have wanted to kiss you for some time."

"Same here," Galinda admitted. Her tone was soothing and so very content about what had just happened.

Just then the door to their dorm flew open and Fiyero barged in. He was nearly covered in snow and his nose was a bit red from the result of the chilling air. "Galinda you should come outside! Avaric and I are having an epic snowball fight, and I could really use you to cheer me on."

Galinda frowned, for she didn't want to leave Elphaba. Fiyero then noticed just how dressed up the green girl was in all the decorations.

"What's going on here?" he asked in a truly confused tone. "Is this another makeover?"

"You don't want to know," Elphaba murmured. Suddenly Fiyero noticed that mistletoe was hanging from the green girl's black hat.

"Ooh mistletoe!" Fiyero grinned as he snatched it from Elphaba's hat. He raised it above his head and took a new position so him and Galinda where under the plant. "Look what we have here, Galinda, I guess we have to kiss now." After those words he shut his eyes and puckered up his lips. Galinda only grumbled in disproval at such an idea. She then answered by pushing him out the door, shutting it in his face, and locking it so he couldn't get back in.

"I guess that's a…no?" Fiyero's voice came from beyond the door once he realized what had happened.

Elphaba was completely shocked by these turn of events. "My sweet you didn't kiss him. That means luck won't find you."

"I'll take my chances," Galinda replied, as she gave the green girl a loving gaze before she added, "Well you're all decorated but there is still something missing I'm afraid."

Elphaba's brown came together in curiosity. "And what's that?"

"Give me a tick tock," Galinda declared, as she grabbed something from her giant closet and hurried away into the washroom. A few minutes passed before she immerged in a very reveling dress that was covered in bows, frills, and ribbons.

Elphaba gulped hard from desire. "Why Galinda you look just like a present."

"That's the whole idea," the blonde answered, in a seductive tone, as she closed the gap between them and pulled Elphaba towards her bed. "Because, my dear, Elphie everyone knows that presents go _under_ the tree. Now won't you unwrap me?" With those final words Galinda laid down on her bed. She pulled a trimmed Elphaba down on top of her as they kissed. Elphaba only grinned at this request and happily complied.

**The End**


End file.
